The human spine includes vertebrae and joints that work together to protect the spinal cord from injury during motion and activity. The spinal cord generally includes nerve elements that travel from the brain to other portions of the body so that the brain can command the other portions of the body to respond in particular manners based on bioelectrical and biochemical signals transmitted by the brain, through the spinal cord, and ultimately to the portion of the body being commanded by the brain.
The spine itself is typically grouped into three sections: the cervical spine (which is in the region of the neck), the thoracic spine (which is in the region of the middle of the back), and the lumbar spine (which is in the region of the lower back). The cervical spine, which is typically considered to include the C1-C7 vertebrae, is known as a sensitive area of the spine that requires caution when performing surgical procedures in the area. The bones in this area are small and delicate. Surgical procedures performed in that area can include procedures for treating spinal stenosis and nerve root compression. Procedures performed in the cervical region of the spine have typically involved approaching the region from an anterior location of a subject, and care must be taken to avoid damage to the spinal cord or other anatomical structures located in that vicinity, such as the Carotid artery and the Jugular vein.
It would be desirable to provide devices and methods that can be used for treatment of the cervical region of the spine from locations that are considered lateral or posterior-lateral of a subject while still allowing appropriate care to be taken to avoid damage to anatomical structures in that region.